The Exorcism of Chucky
by Jemascola
Summary: Andy Barclay performs an exorcism on Chucky.


**The Exorcism of Chucky**

By Joey

**Summary:** Andy Barclay performs an exorcism on Chucky.

**Author Notes:** I do not own the _Child's Play_ series, its characters, or any other copyrighted material. I wrote this solely for entertainment purposes and not to make a profit.

The year was 2009, and Andy was now twenty-seven years old. To put things simply, he was fed up. Most of his life, he lived alone and in fear, thinking that his possessed doll Chucky would return to kill him. The scariest time for him was when he was sixteen and at military school. He had gone eight years without an encounter with Chucky, and he thought that maybe he could finally relax. Unfortunately, almost as soon as he got to military school, Chucky was there for him and caused all sorts of terror. Since then, Andy had not personally encountered Chucky, thankfully, although he heard many stories about how Chucky killed a lot of people…and even had a wife and kids. It was very, very disturbing to Andy, and he wanted to end his nightmare once and for all.

Unfortunately for Andy, he didn't know what more he could do. For years, he tried killing him, but for some strange reason, Chucky kept coming back to life and terrorizing everyone. Andy thought and thought for a while and then realized something important and revolutionary. Although Chucky had been "killed" numerous times, he was never gone for good. He only went into hibernation so to speak. The soul of Charles Lee Ray was still trapped inside Chucky's body, so as long as that was the case and as long as someone came along and made an attempt to revitalize Chucky, he would always come back to life inside the doll. Andy realized that the only thing that could permanently stop Chucky the doll from coming to life was to perform an exorcism on him to remove the soul of Charles Lee Ray. Unfortunately, Andy didn't have any idea whatsoever as to Chucky's whereabouts.

Andy got on the computer and looked on search engines for anything having to do with Chucky. Although Chucky's exact location was not known, he was last seen two weeks earlier in Buford Park, an abandoned park in downtown Chicago. Andy thought that could be a likely place for Chucky to be.

Before setting off to get Chucky, Andy prepared for the worst. He got some chains, ropes, and belts and set them up on the table in the kitchen to anchor Chucky and prevent him from getting away. Andy also borrowed a copy of the Holy Bible, as well as a Crucifix, from a religious neighbor. He then went online and did some research on how to perform exorcisms. Normally, Catholic priests did them, but Andy decided that he would give the exorcism a shot himself. Finally, Andy armed himself with a knife and .44 Glock gun (for which he had a permit) and then got in his car and headed for Buford Park to get Chucky.

About half an hour after leaving the suburbs, Andy ended up at Buford Park in downtown Chicago and was intimidated by its appearance. The fences and gates were rusty, and the bushes and trees looked dead. There were many, many weeds in the grass, and the park looked as if it hadn't been maintained in years. Most importantly, there wasn't a soul in sight. The park made a perfect place for Chucky to hide out. Andy got out of his car, put one hand on his gun clipped to his belt, and proceeded into the park. The park was big and dark, so Chucky could be anywhere. Andy had to be very careful not to be attacked.

Andy spent nearly forty-five minutes looking for Chucky but didn't find him. Andy was relieved and upset at the same time. Perhaps Chucky had moved to another spot since then. It made sense. It wasn't like Chucky to stay in one place for very long. Suddenly, just as Andy walked back to the main gate to return home, he tripped and fell on the ground as he passed a dead tree. Andy's felt his heart race rapidly, and he looked up to see his worst nightmare…Chucky! Only this time, he was even more frightening. He had a bunch of stitches on his face, and his hair looked far messier. Andy was so horrified he couldn't even speak.

"Hiya, Andy, did you miss me?" Chucky sneered in his somewhat nasally voice.

Andy just hyperventilated but finally gained the strength to speak. "Look, you!" he snapped, pointing his finger menacingly at the doll, "I've had it with you! You ruined my life, you little prick! I've been scared and called crazy all my life, I've never had a girlfriend, I live alone, I have no friends, _and it's all your damn fault!_ I'm sick and tired of how my life's turned out thanks to you, and I'm here to put an end to your reign of terror for good!" Andy then whipped out his gun and aimed it at Chucky. "I'm sending you back to Hell!"

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that, Andy," sneered Chucky. However, without any warning, Andy shot Chucky smack dab in the middle of his face. "**OW! **_**God damn it, Andy!**_" cried Chucky.

"Speaking of _God_, Chucky, I think you've got some business with him," Andy said, putting his gun away and immediately yanking Chucky off the ground.

"Let me go, you dickhead!" screamed Chucky, who flailed violently as Andy tried to hold onto him as the two went to the car. Chucky even tried to grab the gun, but Andy fortunately managed to stop him. It was hard for Andy to keep control of Chucky, but he knew he had to. He was lucky to be able to do so.

Andy and Chucky got to the car, and Andy tossed Chucky inside first and then quickly shot Chucky in the chest to weaken him more. As Chucky moaned in pain and fell to the floor of the car, Andy quickly got in the car and drove back to the suburbs, having to balance driving and keeping Chucky at bay, which was _not_ an easy task in any sense.

Once the two got to Andy's house, Andy yanked Chucky out of the car and hurried inside the house with him and chained his body, arms, and legs to the table he had set up in the kitchen.

"_Andy, I swear to God, you'd better get me out of these fuckin' chains, or I'll rip your balls off!_" yelled Chucky.

"Fuck off, prick," Andy said. "I ain't scared of you anymore. You're gonna be out of my life pretty soon. 'Sides, you're chained to that table. There's no way you can get away."

Unfortunately, Chucky was so strong that he managed to wobble the table over a few inches. He screamed and yelled loudly and squirmed so violently that the table nearly broke. Andy's eyes were wide open in shock and saw Chucky's satisfied smirk. "Damn, I'd better do this before it's too late," Andy said.

Andy then got the Bible and Crucifix and held them in his hand. "So, Chucky, you like magic? Well, I got a different kind of magic for you today – it's called the _**power of God!**_" Andy declared triumphantly.

"_**Noooo!!!!**_" wailed Chucky.

Andy then placed the Bible on Chucky's body, which caused Chucky to scream obscenities rapidly and squirm even more. One of the table legs even almost stepped on Andy's foot due to Chucky's squirminess. Andy panicked, knowing he had to perform the exorcism. The sooner the better. He then placed the Crucifix on Chucky's forehead, which resulted in even more protesting from Chucky. Andy had to sit on the table in order to keep it from moving so much and also had to forcibly hold down the Bible and Crucifix on Chucky to keep them in position. Finally, Andy began the exorcism.

"In the name of God and our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, may the Chucky doll be free for all eternity from the tormented soul of Charles Lee Ray, and may Charles Lee Ray be damned to Hell for all eternity! In the name of God and our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ I pray, Amen!" Andy declared.

At that moment, Andy wished he hadn't done that. Chucky immediately started shouting various Voodoo chants, and fierce winds rushed through Andy's house, knocking over books, appliances, and so on. Andy even felt a burning sensation in his body. Andy panicked, fearing that Chucky's spells would stop him from doing the exorcism. However, Andy tried his best to ignore the supernatural things occurring around his house and went on with the exorcism.

"_In the name of God and Jesus Christ, may the soul of Charles Lee Ray be damned to an eternity of Hell and be gone from the body of the Chucky doll!_" Andy shouted over Chucky's chants. However, that didn't stop Chucky from chanting. Andy pounded Chucky a few times, who ended up biting him on the hand. Andy then thundered, "_The power of Christ compels you, Charles Lee Ray!_" Andy was getting very discouraged, as his prayers seemed to have no effect whatsoever. He got even more aggravated when Chucky had a smirk grin on his face, knowing that Andy's attempt at exorcism wasn't working. In anger, Andy punched Chucky in the stomach once more and yelled louder, "_**The power of Christ compels you!**_" However, Andy so no effect on Chucky and decided to chant even louder and hold the Bible and Crucifix on Chucky even firmer. "In the name of our Almighty God and our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, rid the Chucky doll of the tormented soul of Charles Lee Ray once and for all, and in the name of Jesus Christ and all that is holy, _DAMN THIS GODFORSAKEN DOLL TO HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_ Give into God, Charles Lee Ray – _**the power of Christ compels you!**_"

Unfortunately, a few books hit Andy in the head from the fierce winds in the house, and a steak knife nearly stabbed Andy in the heart before being jabbed into a wall. Chucky snickered at Andy's predicament, and Andy looked terrified, knowing that he never should have sought Chucky. He had probably made things _worse_ by trying to rid the Chucky doll of Charles Lee Ray. Andy almost burst into tears…his life was so terrible he didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, that's right, Andy, give up this fuckin' exorcism! Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is going to get me out of this body! You're screwed, buddy," Chucky said with delight, who then laughed his head off.

"_**Shut up, dick!**_" snapped Andy, who immediately punched him several times in the face, resulting in Chucky squirming violently on the table some more. Andy jumped back in fright – especially when he saw that Chucky almost broke the table. Andy reached for his gun but then suddenly got an idea. Andy then went back to Chucky and firmly held down the Bible and Crucifix and shouted, "_The power of Super Mecha Death Christ compels you!_"

Immediately, Chucky stopped yelling and squirming, and the winds in Andy's house stopped, as well as the burning sensation in Andy's body. "Huh?" he asked in a confused tone.

Suddenly, Andy's front door burst open, and a large flying cyborg with a tank body, many laser canons, and Jesus's head entered the kitchen where Andy was performing the exorcism. "_FUCKERS!_" screamed Super Mecha Death Christ, who revved up his laser cannons. Andy looked very relieved to see him, while Chucky looked really terrified.

"Oh damn…" moaned Chucky.

"Yeah, that's right, Chucky! It's Super Mecha Death Christ! But not just any Super Mecha Death Christ! I summoned the latest upgrade to him – Super Mecha Death Christ _Turbo Deluxe_ _**3000 AD**_ Version 10.0 _Release Version_, _**bitch!**_" Andy proudly declared.

"_FUCKERS!_" bellowed Super Mecha Death Christ, who then blasted his laser cannons and holy water guns at Chucky.

"Nooo…" Chucky wailed weakly. By the tone of his voice, it was obvious that he was being weakened.

"_In the name of God and Jesus Christ…and Super Mecha Death Christ Turbo Deluxe 3000 AD Version 10.0 Release Version…may the Chucky doll be forever free of the tormented soul of Charles Lee Ray, and may Charles Lee Ray be damned to Hell for all eternity __**in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ!!!**_" Andy thundered.

At that moment, a loud scream went up in the air from Chucky, and it felt like there was a black hole underneath the table on which Andy strapped Chucky. Sure enough, a tiny dark hole appeared underneath the table and created a great vacuuming force. Andy and Super Mecha Death Christ backed away from the table as the soul of Charles Lee Ray was being sucked out of the Chucky doll to Hell. It was quite a sight – the suction was so strong it nearly sucked the colors off Chucky and the table – although surprisingly, neither of the physical bodies were sucked into the hole. Also, a dark shadow peeked out from the Chucky body and stubbornly refused to be sucked out of the doll. However, it eventually gave into the strong suction, and Andy loved watching as the shadow zipped through the hole faster than the blink of an eye. As the shadow was vacuumed down to Hell, it let out one final really loud scream and bellowed, "_**DAMN YOU, ANDY!!!**_" Once the shadow was gone, the hole closed, and a bolt of lightning suddenly struck the Chucky doll, startling Andy. Afterwards, all was quiet in Andy's house.

Andy and Super Mecha Death Christ looked at each other, and the two slowly approached Chucky. They were almost certain that Charles Lee Ray was gone, although they wanted to be sure. To Andy's surprise, the Chucky doll was clean and well polished and no longer had messy hair or ugly stitches. And better yet – the doll had a happy, innocent smile as opposed to its sour expression it had before. Andy couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe at all that the doll was actually back to normal. He decided to test it. "Hi, I'm Andy. What's your name?" There was no response from the doll. Andy tried talking to the doll some more. He even reluctantly pounded on it a few times and jerked back, fearing Chucky would come to life and attack. However, the doll did absolutely nothing.

Andy turned to Super Mecha Death Christ. "This has got to be a trick. He does this a lot," he said.

"Check the battery compartment, bitch!" suggested Super Mecha Death Christ.

Andy did so and was relieved to see that there weren't any batteries inside. "Whew! What a relief! But this doll's still got to have a lot of gore inside," Andy said, immediately taking out his knife and cutting open the doll. However, he was both shocked and delighted to see that there was nothing inside the doll. The Chucky doll was nothing but a hollow plastic case. Andy sighed in relief. "Well, I still don't know if I can trust this doll for sure, but I think we did it, Super Mecha Death Christ! We did it! We defeated Charles Lee Ray! Thank you so much!" Andy said, giving Super Mecha Death Christ a hug.

"No problem, bitch!" Super Mecha Death Christ replied, returning the hug by wrapping one of his laser cannons around Andy.

"Well, now that this doll's normal, I can finally play with it without worrying! I can now say that I have someone who'll be my friend 'till the end!" Andy said excitedly.

"Kid, that's a fuckin' doll!" pointed out Super Mecha Death Christ. "You're twenty-seven! Aren't you a little old too old to be playing with dolls, bitch?"

"Fuck off," Andy said, taking Chucky and making him dance around.

"_**What the hell did you just say to me?**_" thundered Super Mecha Death Christ, revving up all his laser cannons.

Andy gulped in fear, knowing he'd done wrong. "N-nothing, nothing," he stammered.

"Wrong answer, bitch!" Super Mecha Death Christ roared, as he fired a laser at Andy, sending him to Hell. Andy felt very hot and looked around in horror, watching people work endlessly in a dark, cave-like environment with huge flames everywhere. But the worst part came when Andy felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and let out an ear-piercing scream upon seeing the soul of Charles Lee Ray.

"Hello, Andy," Charles said with a very smug smile. "So we meet again. How the hell _does_ that keep happening? Now…let's talk _revenge_, shall we?" Charles snickered as Andy gulped nervously.

**The End**


End file.
